Travellin' Soldier
by Lorelei-lei-lei
Summary: OS Twilight. Inspiration de Travellin' soldier des Dixie Chicks. Humains. Jasper rencontre Alice juste avant son départ pour le Vietnam. Mais c'est indéniable ils s'aiment déjà...


**Salut salut!!**

**Alors...j'avais prévu de faire une fic à chapitres sur Bella et Edward. J'ai déjà l'idée et tout. Mais à chaque fois que je veux me lancer dans l'écriture j'ai une inspiration soudaine pour un OS que je suis obligée d'écrire.**

**Celui-ci m'a été littéralement dicté par la chanson Travellin' Soldier des Dixie Chicks (si vous ne connaissez pas vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.)**

**J'ai été un peu déçue de voir que la chanson avait déjà inspiré plusieurs fictions anglaises pour le couple Jasper/Alice mais à mon plus grand bonheur ça n'avait pas vraiment grand chose à voir avec ce que je voulais faire. Donc voila je me suis lancée, vous me direz ce que ça donne.**

**.**

**Petit rappel: Les persos sont made in / Et la trame principale est made in Dixie Chicks à quelques modifications près.  
**

**.**

**Résumé: Jasper rencontre Alice peu avant son départ. Direction Vietnam.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Colorado – 1961**_

Un café. Au crépuscule.

Las, il s'assoit à une table. La nuit sera longue jusqu'à demain matin, il n'a nulle part où aller en attendant son bus de 5h30.

Une jolie jeune fille le regarde depuis le bar. Il ne s'en aperçoit pas mais son cœur à elle a cessé de battre à l'instant où elle a posé les yeux sur lui.

Elle s'approche de lui. Ses cheveux sont courts et en bataille. Comme si elle sortait tout juste du lit. Cela la rend originalement belle.

Elle remarque les cicatrices sur son visage avant même son uniforme vert de l'armée. Elle n'a aucun mouvement de recul.

Il a un sourire timide envers elle. Cela lui fait du bien, enfin quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'air effrayé par son physique.

Il est beau garçon mais les cicatrices entravant sa peau rebutent les gens.

Pas elle.

Elle a un sourire éblouissant.

« Tu es en retard »

S'il est perturbé il n'en laisse rien voir.

« Excuse-moi. »

Elle répond par un autre sourire.

« Un café ? »

« Oui s'il te plait »

La jolie serveuse s'éloigne donc un instant.

Il ne se sent bien que lorsqu'elle revient près de lui.

Sa présence apaise ses démons intérieurs.

« Je me sens un peu…triste…accepterais-tu de t'asseoir un moment avec moi ? »

« Je finis dans une heure et je sais où nous pouvons aller. »

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Elle le conduit en haut d'une petite plaine.

Ils s'assoient à même le sol avec comme paysage la lune et les lumières de la ville endormie.

« Tu pars ? »

« Oui. »

« Vietnam ? »

« Oui… » souffle-t-il.

« Reviendras-tu ? »

« Je te le promets. »

Le silence s'installe agréablement.

Il y a quelque chose de spécial entre eux.

Quelque chose qui n'a pas de sens mais qui est si évident, si _juste_.

« Tu as sûrement quelqu'un dans ta vie, mais…je n'ai personne à qui écrire…ça te dérangerait si je t'envoyais quelques lettres, ici ? »

Encore son sourire plein de charme.

« Pourrais-je te répondre ? »

« Je ne pense pas que je les recevrais »

« Alors comment sauras-tu que je pense à toi ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à me le dire. »

« Je penserai à toi. »

« Je te crois »

Ils passent la soirée à parler. Un peu. Très peu.

A vrai dire ils n'ont pas besoin de mot.

Ni de contact physique.

Ils savent. Et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Elle l'accompagne jusqu'à son bus en serrant sa main. Non pas pour le retenir, il doit partir, il est déjà parti au fond.

Non elle s'accroche à lui, à son âme, à son cœur qui ne la quittera plus.

Sur un bout de papier elle y inscrit son nom, son adresse…

Il ne vérifie pas, et fourre le papier dans sa poche intérieure, contre sa poitrine.

Il a confiance.

Il dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue et monte dans le bus sans se retourner.

Sans un au revoir.

Il ne veut pas lui dire au revoir.

Elle n'a que 17 ans et elle regarde le bus s'éloigner, emportant l'amour de sa vie loin d'elle, près de la guerre.

Son soldat voyageur.

Elle ne connaît même pas son nom.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3 semaines plus tard, une petite enveloppe l'attend sur le coin de la commode du séjour.

A peine rentre-t-elle du café qu'elle se jette dessus.

Elle s'est réveillée avec la certitude qu'elle aurait des nouvelles de lui aujourd'hui.

Elle déplie la lettre, les mains tremblantes.

_***_

_Ma chère Alice,_

_Je sais que je suis encore en retard, j'en suis désolé. Le temps d'adaptation j'imagine._

_Ce n'est pas la première guerre que je fais, mais c'est la première fois que je ne m'y sens pas à ma place. Mon patriotisme faiblit lorsque je repense à cette si jolie fille aux cheveux courts restée au pays._

_Je suppose que tu aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur moi. Après tout je ne suis qu'un étranger pour toi qui me semble si familière. Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose alors je me contenterai du minimum ne m'en veux pas._

_J'ai eu 33 ans le soir de notre rencontre. Je déteste le café, ce soir là tu m'as juste tenté avec ton adorable petit accent. Il ne me reste personne à part une jeune sœur, Rosalie. Cela fait bientôt 6ans que je ne l'ai pas revu. J'aime l'obscurité de la nuit, elle est pleine d'espoir. La lueur de l'aube finit toujours par ramener le monde à la vie. Guerre ou non._

_Tu es ma lumière à présent._

_Merci._

_J. Withlock_

_PS : Bonne nouvelle, tu peux m'écrire à l'adresse au dos de l'enveloppe. Je ne t'oblige en rien, savoir que tu existes et que tu me lis loin de tout ça me suffit amplement._

***

_J. Withlock._

Elle s'empare de l'enveloppe et la retourne.

_Jasper Withlock._

Elle relit la lettre maintes fois avant de la ranger précieusement dans son secrétaire

Elle est succincte mais tellement vraie. Pas de faux semblant. Juste lui. Ce qu'il accepte de confier.

Elle est pure, aussi pure que les sentiments qui l'accompagnent.

_***_

_Cher Jasper,_

_Tu n'as jamais été en retard en réalité, c'est moi qui suis trop impatiente._

_J'aimerais te demander comment s'est passé ton arrivée mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas de tes meilleurs souvenirs. Et je ne veux pas connaître la guerre mais toi._

_J'ai 17 ans, je passe mes journées à servir du café et à repriser les vêtements de mes jeunes frères. Il y a un mois j'aurais juré être une fille du soleil mais depuis cette nuit là, la lune semble s'être fait une place toute particulière dans mon cœur._

_Prends soin de toi._

_Ton Alice._

_***_

_Jolie Alice,_

_Te lire a été une expérience troublante. Je ne pensais pas avoir de tes nouvelles aussi vite._

_Je ne saurais quoi te dire afin que tu me cernes mieux. Je n'ai jamais eu de vraie vie. Je suis un soldat. Je l'ai toujours été. Les seuls souvenirs de mon enfance sont rattachés à l'entraînement que me faisait suivre mon père. Je ne connais que la guerre._

_C'est pourquoi je te remercie. Merci d'apporter un souffle nouveau à mon existence._

_Je me surprends à vouloir tout connaître de la couture, si c'est toi qui m'en parles._

_Bien à toi._

_J._

_***_

_Cher Jazz,_

_Ton nouveau surnom te plait-il ?_

_Si la guerre est ta vie alors mon valeureux soldat, je suis prête, apprends moi ta guerre._

_Tes parts d'ombre font autant partie de toi que la lumière que je décèle à l'intérieur de ton être. Je suis prête à connaître les deux. En réalité c'est une exigence. Je le __veux impérativement._

_Mes parents et moi sommes en froid, ils ont du mal à accepter ton importance dans ma vie. Trop vieux me disent-ils. Ils semblent oublier que mère a une dizaine d'années de moins que père._

_Tu me manques._

_Ecris-moi vite._

_A._

_***_

_Chère Alice,_

_Ce surnom me va à ravir, je serais plus qu'heureux de le porter._

_Tes parents ont raison, je ne suis probablement pas l'homme idéal pour toi. Mais je suis bien trop égoïste pour te demander de cesser nos correspondances. Elles me tiennent trop à cœur._

_Dans l'enveloppe tu trouveras un petit quelque chose. Cette violette poussait au beau milieu d'une tranchée. Elle m'a fait penser à toi, lueur d'espoir dans le chaos._

_J'ai hâte que la guerre se termine. Je pense que ce sera ma dernière, je n'ai plus le goût de me battre pour ma patrie (ne dis rien surtout, c'est entre toi et moi)_

_Seras-tu là à mon retour ?_

_Jasper._

***

…

***

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cela fait près d'un an qu'ils s'aiment à distance. Elle ne vit plus que dans l'attente de la lettre qui lui annoncera son retour.

Leurs lettres sont toujours sans aveux directs mais tellement intimes. Ils savent que les mots ne valent rien. A quoi bon se dire je t'aime quand les deux personnes concernées peuvent palper leur amour du bout des doigts ?

Mais aujourd'hui elle se réveille avec une boule au ventre.

Elle part travailler.

Elle passe une bonne journée en essayant de mettre de côté son malaise.

Elle a fini son service. Elle récupère ses affaires derrière le comptoir et s'apprête à sortir lorsque le flash spécial se fait entendre sur le petit poste de télévision.

Sa gorge s'assèche.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle se retrouve devant l'écran au milieu de plusieurs clients.

Tout le monde retient son souffle.

La liste des noms des soldats décédés au Vietnam défile.

Soudain un nom.

Et personne ne semble faire vraiment attention.

Personne sauf une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux courts.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il a menti, il ne reviendra pas.

Les parents d'Alice ne savent plus quoi faire. Ils l'avaient prévenue que ce n'était pas quelqu'un pour elle.

Ils ont raison. Il n'était pas quelqu'un. Il était _tout._

Elle voudrait sombrer. Le rejoindre peu importe où il se trouve à présent.

Et pourtant elle se force à vivre.

Pas pour elle.

Pas pour lui.

Pour eux.

Lorsqu'elle va chercher le courrier familial elle retient avec peine les larmes qui la menacent.

Elle s'oblige à taire son chagrin.

Mais une lettre est pour elle.

Son cœur s'emballe en reconnaissant l'écriture sur l'enveloppe.

Le corps tremblant elle s'enferme dans sa chambre à la hâte.

Elle serre la lettre contre elle.

Elle hésite.

Elle sait que ce sera la dernière.

Il a dû l'envoyer peu avant que…

Mais elle a besoin de le lire.

Encore une fois.

Pour se dire qu'il est encore là.

Juste une dernière fois.

Elle la décachette et la lit lentement comme pour s'imprégner de ses mots.

…

Elle s'écroule.

Elle est morte une deuxième fois.

_Il savait_

.

.

***

_Ma tendre Alice,_

_Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu te sois réconciliée avec ta famille. Tu as de la chance de les avoir, ne laisse jamais de ridicules histoires vous séparer._

_Tu me manques, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si tu n'étais pas là._

_Je suis loin du soldat courageux que tu me décris dans tes lettres. J'ai peur moi aussi. Très peur même. Mais je vais te confier un secret. Quand la peur me submerge, je repense à ce jour de mai, toi assise au milieu des brins d'herbe. Alors je ferme les yeux et je vois ton si joli sourire._

_Je t'aime._

_J._

_PS : Ne t'inquiète pas mais je ne serai pas capable de t'écrire pendant un moment._

***

* * *

**Je sais! Je sais! On a déjà vu fin plus joyeuse.**

**Mais moi j'aime les fins comme ça! Ça change des happy end et puis je suis peut-être maso dans l'âme mais je trouve ça beau et romantique quand ça se finit mal dans un couple (des morts, pleiiiiin de morts!! Non non, je suis parfaitement normale ^^ )**

**Si ça vous a plu je vous re-conseille d'écouter la chanson et aussi de lire les paroles. J'en ai repris certaines dans l'OS mais rien n'est plus beau que la version originale. Juste un exemple, pour la dernière phrase de la fic ça donne : Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while.**

**Y a pas à dire ça sonne quand même mieux!**

**Enfin bref un peu de patriotisme: _La France c'est cool wouuuuh!_**

**A la prochaine!**

_**(j'ai un autre OS en germination, Bella et Edward cette fois. Il arrivera surement... je sais pas quand en fait :D )**  
_


End file.
